


People don’t fall in love with Holmeses

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet based on Tumblr RP, M/M, Married Characters, Originally Posted on Tumblr, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- ‘I doubt it. People don’t fall in love with Holmeses - not without a little prompting from the Holmes in question.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	People don’t fall in love with Holmeses

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet prompt from Tumblr: Ϡ For a kiss that lets you know I love you.

\- ‘I doubt it. People don’t fall in love with Holmeses - not without a little prompting from the Holmes in question.’

Staring at his husband, he wasn’t sure what to say. He certainly didn’t feel manipulated. Was he being manipulated? Of course, he wouldn’t know it if he were, but should he consider it a bad thing?

Mycroft had always been good to him. Kind. Concerned — as much as Mycroft Holmes was capable of showing. They had their quarrels of course, maybe more than any other ordinary couple. But Mycroft Holmes was hardly ordinary, of course. It was often difficult to be married to the man who practically ruled Britain single-handedly.

But what did he get in return?

A loving, romantic (in his own way), charismatic partner. There was more to Mycroft Holmes than met the eye, and it was those small things the man kept hidden from any one else but Greg.

That was why he loved him. Mycroft made himself vulnerable whenever he was with him, and Greg felt strangely emotional at that thought. He was the only one Mycroft was willing to show his heart to, and who was Greg to not accept it?

Leaning over, he placed his hands on either sides of his husband’s face, bringing him closer to kiss him, their lips toughing long, yet very lightly; as if he was merely caressing Mycroft’s lips with his own.

If Mycroft was truly manipulating, he thought to himself, he didn’t care. Whatever he was doing to him, it seemed to work quite well, because Greg truly felt loved; something his ex-wife had failed to do for the past two years of their marriage. If Mycroft was honestly manipulating him, he was doing a damned good job,

‘Consider me a nutcase, then,’ he murmured softly as he pulled back only half an inch, before kissing his husband’s lips again. ‘I wouldn’t have stuck with you for this long if I didn’t truly love you.’


End file.
